La Cartera
by Yaiiiina
Summary: Nunca se imagino que algo tan personal de esa persona llegaria a sus manos, una tentacion realmente... Pero aun controlandose, termino por descubrir un secreto en su interior.... Cap. final. ya reeditado, ahora los dialogos estan separados ....
1. Chapter 1

hey pues aka yo apareciendome de nuevo trayendoles algo diferente de lo que suelo escribir, creo que mi escritura ha evolucionado un poco (segun yo he!!!!) aka una historia rara que se me ocurrio un dia en que para variar no tenia nada que hacer, (increible, la verdad nunca tengo tiempo ni para dormir) pero mejor jusguen ustedes...

pues las especificaciones....

FMA no me pertenece, es de autoria de Hiromu Arakawa sensei, el royai es mi adoracion, pero tambien es de ella. creo que no contiene spilers asi que pueden leer con confianza. la clasificacion es apta para todo publico.

* * *

La Cartera

Llevaba mas de una hora tratando de bloquear esos terribles pensamientos, simplemente era algo que el nunca había hecho y que seguramente nunca haría, así que decidió ponerse la pijama y simplemente dormir, ese tipo de cosas normalmente no eran para quitarle el sueño, por lo tanto, podría dormir placidamente.

Pero sin en cambio, ahora se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama, la razón, simple, tenia mucha curiosidad, siempre había querido descubrir algo secreto de Hawkeye, no algo turbio, ni mucho menos (además con lo correcta que siempre era su subordinada, eso era algo poco probable), pero al levantarse, con el pretexto de ir a tomar agua, se dirigió a la cocina, donde, en la mesa, había dejado algo que lo había trastornado, la cartera de Riza.

Algo que nunca se había imaginado tener entre sus manos y mucho menos tener la posibilidad de husmear en ella. Pero como el perfecto caballero que era se la devolvería intacta.

Aunque esto estaba resultando de lo mas difícil para el ojinegro coronel dado que una cartera era algo muy personal y un lugar donde cualquiera guarda algo mas que dinero o identificaciones, tal vez boletos para el teatro o recuerdos de un día especial, fotos, etc.. Que sabría él, lo que quería era descubrir que guardaba ella.

El susodicho objeto era bastante femenino, de color rosa, con sus iniciales grabadas en letras doradas que el aseguraba haber visto en otro lugar antes….

¡Claro! que tonto, el se la había regalado en una ocasión, lo cual significaba que, ¡si le había gustado!.

No sabia si saltar de felicidad o no, ahora lo que importaba era que no podía contener las ganas de ver que había dentro de tan personal objeto.

Se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa, colocando el vaso junto a la cartera, la observo unos minutos y toco las letras con las yemas de sus dedos.

Las letras eran una H y una R, justo encima de ellas estaba el broche para abrirla, lo toco unos momentos y quito su mano tan rápidamente como si se tratara de una abeja a punto de picarlo.

No, no puede ser que no pueda controlar mi curiosidad….. -Se regaño a si mismo y paso su mano, que anteriormente se hallaba en el broche de la cartera, por su cabello.

No era posible que algo así le quitara el sueño y mas aun que sufriera tanto por no poder mantener el control en una situación así.

Por derecho propio era un coronel, gran estratega, un líder nato, alquimista talentoso, con todas esas virtudes, ¿Por qué no tenia la virtud del autocontrol? Así podría calmar su curiosidad.

Pero no lo podía hacer, así que tomo la cartera, la metió en un cajón, y se metió de nuevo a las cobijas. Ese artefacto guardadinero no le iba a ganar, ni sacar de sus casillas, además, no era suya, era de Hawkeye, y por el respeto que le tenia, no revisaría el contenido….

Sin embargo, pensaba en lo que tal vez tuviera ahí, dinero, credenciales, fotografías…. estas dos ultimas eran el problema, quería ver las fotos de las credenciales, o las fotos que tuviera en su interior, fotos de ella, que tal ves pudiera pasar por el estudio fotográfico, antes de devolverla para sacar una copia….

- ¡Que enfermo suena esooo….! –se regaño interiormente-

Siguió pensando en cosas como esas hasta que se quedo dormido… podría decirse que lo había logrado, había resistido hasta el final, aunque fuera solo por obra de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente sentía los estragos de haberse desvelado con "tonterías", ya que no quería levantarse de la cama, lo bueno es que ahora, solo tenia tiempo de alistarse para ir al trabajo, no para esculcar en las cosas personales de una subordinada, aun si esta era Riza Hawkeye, su amor secreto y la única mujer que si se enteraba de que él había hurgado en sus cosas, no solo lo despreciaría o lo tacharía de algo feo, sino que además le retaría a tiros por tal atrevimiento.

Fuera como fuera, este era un triunfo para el ego de este hombre que ya de por sí estaba orgulloso de si mismo.

Una vez listo para salir de casa, se acerco a la cómoda donde había guardado el dichoso objeto. Abrió el cajón y esbozo una sonrisa triunfante, observo el rosado elemento y se lo llevo a la bolsa del abrigo, junto a su libreta de bolsillo.

Salio de casa triunfante, con la frente más arriba que de costumbre, su arrogancia era notoria, pero no molesta, ya que esta tenía que ver con algo personal, de él contra él mismo y al parecer los resultados habían sido satisfactorios.

Pero, al meter las manos en sus bolsillos, y tocar el broche de la cartera, este se abrió, junto con las posibilidades de descubrir lo oculto en su interior, notablemente la guerra no estaba del todo ganada, la cartera estaba dando su ultima batalla antes de cederle la victoria al coronel.

Con los dedos, aun un el interior del abrigo, trato de abrochar de nuevo el objeto de su delirio, al parecer lo había logrado justo antes de que se saliera todo de adentro.

Nuevamente había triunfado. Solo esperaba encontrarse con Riza lo más pronto posible para entregarle la cartera y hacerse de una vez por todas del triunfo y claro, deshacerse de la inquietud y curiosidad que lo abordaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de haber perdido un objeto tan importante, Riza Hawkeye no estaba tan preocupada por su cartera. El dinero, va y viene, las credenciales se pueden renovar y las cosas que trajera dentro solo eran importantes para ella, nadie mas le vería algo de valor a una carta, a una foto o a algún papel que guardara adentro, el valor era mas bien emocional, así que no preocupaba por ello, nadie le robaría las posesiones realmente valiosas, por lo tanto no se inmutaba.

Probablemente la había olvidado en el cuartel, así que al llegar la buscaría, sabia que ninguno de sus compañeros la hubiera abierto, así que seguía tan tranquila como siempre, con su misma cara seria que muchos criticaban y tachaban de frívola, sin corazón, sin sentimientos…

Claro que quienes la conocían un poco, sabían que no era así, que si tenia que mantenerse serena en todo momento, era por el jefe que le había tocado, un jefe que a pesar de lo guapo, era un flojo de primera, que hacia su trabajo a ultimo momento y que si no fuera por la serenidad de su asistente, terminaría mas histérico de lo que debería y de paso, haría mal el trabajo, provocando a todos trabajar el doble…

La organización es la eficiencia y este era el rol de ella, organizar y enfriarle la cabeza a su superior cuando este estuviera presionado o en situaciones tensas y/o de riesgo.

Entró en la oficina y procedió a buscar la dichosa cartera, tenia que estar en su mesa de trabajo, o en sus cajones de enseres personales, junto al área de café, en otras mesas, en los archiveros, nada.

Era extraño, por primera vez, había comenzado a preocuparse…. la razón…. suposiciones vagas, no precisamente de que alguien la hubiera tomado y le robara el dinero, sino que un secreto profundo estaba en el interior de la cartera.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido guardar ese papel ahí?

- Que tonta, que tonta, que tonta… - Fue lo que pensó en el momento en que recordó la carta que estaba escribiendo..

Se sentó en la mesa de trabajo y cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

continuara....

espero y les haya gustado, si no, pues espero que la hayan pasado bien, y si les agrada y tienen tiempo, pues dejen un review


	2. Chapter 2

ok, ok, me he tardado en continuarla, y es raro por que la historia ya esta terminada y aun no la he actualizado..... pero aka sta el segundo capitulo... algo raro si me preguntan por que la historia no grasta mas de 10 paginas de world asi que creo que deje capitulos muy pequeños, que segun yo harian que la historia terminara para san valentin, osea, mañana, pero ok, dudo que mañana vaya a subir un capitulo, asi que ok.... aka va....

pd. gracias por las criticas, sip, en este fic cuide un poco mas la ortografia.

* * *

La Cartera. Cap. 2:

Todos llegaron a la oficina al mismo tiempo, era increíble que todos, bueno, excepto Roy, llegaran exactamente a la misma hora, ya que todos se tomaban su tiempo para llegar, al entrar, encontraron a Riza en la misma posición que había adoptado hacia algunos minutos, al verla así, con la cabeza agachada, pensaron que algo estaba mal.

- Teniente Hawkeye, ¿Qué le ocurre? -Preguntó Furey.

- Ah! nada… -Dijo Riza mientras levantaba la cabeza y retomaba su semblante serio.

- ¿Segura? -Pregunto de nuevo.

- Si, solo que… alguien ha visto una cartera rosa con letras doradas.

- ¿Perdió su cartera teniente? -pregunto Flaman.

- Si, no es muy importante, pero quisiera saber si tengo que reportar como perdidas mis identificaciones. – Dijo con un tono normal, así que convenció a todos de que no estaba preocupada por ello.

- Pues.. no, pero ya aparecerá, si se perdió aquí pronto la encontraremos.

- Si, eso creo..

Todos se pusieron a trabajar, y ella se convenció que no tenia de que temer, ya aparecería la cartera y volvería a la misma rutina, eso la calmo y prosiguió el trabajo tan serena como de costumbre.

Roy había entrado en la oficina sin que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia y él por su parte, no le había devuelto la cartera desde que llego por que no quería parecer tan deseoso de devolvérsela, ya que no quería aparentar rechazo ante algo de ella y pudiera malentender las cosas.

Un rato mas tarde Roy bostezaba con cansancio, era notoria su desvelada, Riza no lo había molestado mucho con que hiciera su trabajo por que le parecía demasiado cansado, tal ves ayer se había quedado hasta tarde en le oficina, ya que nunca le vio salir.

Estuvieron así casi todo el día, era una suerte que casi no hubiera trabajo, así cada quien podía tomarse las cosas con calma.

Así pasaron todo el día hasta que fue hora de la comida, Riza se levanto de la mesa y tomo su bolsa, iría al comedor a almorzar, pero antes despertó a su coronel, tal vez tendría hambre…

- Coronel…. Coronel… despierte….

- ah! (dijo entreabriendo los ojos de manera por de mas somnolienta).

- Es hora del almuerzo… ¿no ira al comedor?

- Si, gracias… y ¿tienes planes?

- No, solo iré a almorzar, como los demás.

- Entonces podemos comer juntos…

- Si, esta bien, coronel.

Los dos se fueron al comedor, tomaron sus alimentos y conversaron un poco, Roy había olvidado por completo la cartera, la cual, se encontraba aun en el bolsillo de su gabardina.

Al terminar de comer salieron juntos del comedor, se dirigían de regreso a la oficina cuando Roy metió la mano en los bolsillos de la gabardina y se percato de la presencia de la cartera de Riza.

- Ah!.... teniente, disculpe, olvide decirle, ayer antes de salir de la oficina encontré su cartera encima del escritorio. (Dijo mientras la sacaba de la bolsa y la extendía a las manos de Riza.)

- Mi.. cartera.. (Dijo riza mientras notablemente se empezó a palidecer, de todas las personas en la oficina que hubieran podido encontrarla, ¿Por qué tenia que ser precisamente él?) .. Gra… Gracias coronel…

- Siento no habérsela devuelto antes, pero estaba realmente cansado y lo olvidé. esta todo dentro, nunca la esculque ni nada parecido, este segura de ello..

- ¿Cómo puede pensar que desconfiaría de usted coronel? –dijo en tono mas tranquilo, mientras la recibía. Era cierto, él no era del tipo de personas que hurgaran donde no les importaba. Lastima que ella no sabia que a él realmente si le importaba.

- Me alegra saber que confías en mí.

Llegaron a la oficina y todo fue tan tranquilo como siempre, hasta la hora de salida cuando cada quien se fue a su casa, Riza estaba tranquila, su secreto estaba a salvo, aunque… debía confesar que una parte de ella deseaba que el supiera la verdad, pero las cosas eran mejor así, la ley de fraternización era muy estricta, y mientras no cumplieran sus objetivos, era mejor mantener la distancia.

Como fuera, reviso si estaba ahí la carta, abrió la cartera y busco en cada compartimiento, efectivamente todo estaba ahí, sus credenciales, el dinero, algunos papelitos, etc… Todo excepto 2 cosas, la credencial con los datos de Roy Mustang y una carta que había escrito en un rato de ocio, que era como realmente llamaba a sus días en los que sentía cierta tristeza, melancolía, e incluso depresión. Riza era una eficiente y gran soldado, pero sobre todo una mujer, así que podía permitirse unos momentos de debilidad en soledad.

Aunque la carta no estaba prefirió estar en total calma, él le había dicho que no la había revisado, así que estaba segura de que él no había leído nada y la carta nunca estuvo en sus manos. Por lo que decidió olvidarse del asunto y sobre todo no guardar las cartas en algo que tenia que llevar siempre consigo.

Así pasaron algunos días, el paradero de la carta era un misterio, pero Riza ya no se preocupaba de ello, había decidido ese día que tal vez la había guardado en otro lugar en su casa, así que no había recordado lo anterior.

Mientras, Roy estaba en su casa, era su día libre y estaba revisando su ropa para mandarla a la lavandería, así que tomo su gabardina y saco unas cosas de su bolsillo, entre las que se encontraban, su libreta y otros papeles, los cuales llamaron su atención.

- ¿Qué es esto? -se pregunto a si mismo.

Eran dos papeles, uno, una tarjeta con su información del ejercito, posiblemente de hace años ya que este era de cuando era sargento y ahora era coronel. El realmente no sabía como había llegado eso ahí y menos donde lo habría sacado, ya que la mayoría de los documentos de ese tiempo, ya no los conservaba.

Sin embargo, el otro papel que parecía más una carta que otra cosa, estaba casi recién arrancado de la libreta, así que su curiosidad fue grande, por lo que desdoblo el pedazo de papel, finamente doblado, y efectivamente lo era, una carta.

La primera línea decía:

Para mi querido coronel:

Esto sorprendió al pelinegro de sobremanera, cuando una chica quería salir con él, le daban la carta en sus manos, no la dejaban en las bolsas de la ropa, menos que él no se diera cuenta. Solo que, al observar bien la caligrafía, quedo sorprendido, ya que reconocería esa letra en cualquier lugar, así que doblo el pedazo de papel y lo guardo de nuevo en la libreta.

- ¿Qué es esto? - se pregunto mientras tomaba su ropa y salió del interior de su casa, tenia que ir a la lavandería…

Pensó en leer la carta, pero no lo hizo, de haber hecho lo que quería desde el principio, hubiera descubierto el papel, pero después de que había devuelto el objeto, se pensó liberado, sin embargo, después de ver que había algo tan comprometedor ahí dentro, se sintió inseguro.

Quería ir a preguntarle si esa carta era para el, o tal vez leerla, así comprobaría sus sospechas, no obstante, al ir preguntarle, arriesgaba lo que había entre ambos, no era mucho, pero era mas de lo que les estaba permitido, ya que después de personas, eran militares, debían cumplir las reglas, muy a su pesar, por que eso habían elegido.

Fue a la lavandería y ahí se quedo hasta que le entregaran su ropa limpia, no quería volver a la casa, ahí se encontraba el dichoso papel, sabia que si se quedaba ahí, era capas de destroza la carta para saber su contenido.

Ante esto no sabia que pensar, ¿seguro que se refería a el?

Era como un castigo por ser tan curioso, se sentía como un ratón en una trampa, que puede salir corriendo, pero con ella detrás, presionándolo, sin dejarlo respirar, quitándole el aliento hasta ya no poder más.

No es que eso fuera un tormento… bueno, en parte lo era, pero por el hecho de estar atrapado, ¿podía ser peor? Para el ratón solo había una salida, morir pronto, así no sufriría más, para el, ir a preguntarle y encantarse o desencantarse en el acto… por lo menos era más de lo que tenía el ratón.

Para el había una ruta segura, mas, era difícil pensar en que haría en caso de que la carta fuera para el, estrecharla entre sus brazos no era una opción, alguien podría verlos y entonces seria el adiós a sus carreras, y en caso de que fuera para alguien mas, quedaría como un presuntuoso, seria la burla nada mas…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

continuara....

corto y sin muche relevancia, lo se, pero aka ando con mis cosas y no me permiten pensar bien, solo seguir siendo una loca sin remedio, pero en fin, vida nueva, desperte viva este dia y espero que el dia mejore.... bay y feliz dia (adelantado, claro, si el lector lo lee hoy, viernes 13 [uuuyy que miedo] de febrero) de san valentin.

* * *

e agrege mas, jejeje pues tal ves si lo termine mañana jejejej asi que lo que comento antes de la rallita, pues no le tomen importancia....

pd dejen reviews.l


	3. revelacion

Hey pues segun yo traeria la continuacion el sabado, pero ok, mi vida llena de cosas sin sentido no me lo permitio hasta hoy.

en verdad hubiera querido que durara mas, pero creo que le di un buen final ya que si me extendia mucho, le meteria cosas sin sentido y terminaria por tirar los borradores a la basura... (de hecho a la papelera de reciclaje), jejej, pero pues aka esta la contianuacion, sin mas peambulos, solo agradecerles sus comentarios, me alegra haberlos hecho pasar un buen rato leyendo este fic, en verdad no pense que les resultara gracioso, me alegro de que asi haya sido, aun que creo que en este capitulo nos pondremos serios y dramaticos, jejeje. ok, aka el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, pero no la ultima que escribo, ya que si han visto mi perfil, sabran que faltan muchos mas fics sobre el guapo coronel y su util y querida asistente.

* * *

** _Revelaciones_**

La mañana era algo fría, las nubes en el cielo indicaban que llovería más tarde, el ritmo de la vida era la misma para la mayoría en el cuartel, había muchos papeles que revisar, firmar, autorizar, todo parecía estar dentro de los parámetros de normalidad. Sin embargo, el estaba hecho un mar de ansiedad, no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta que le seguía con la mirada, con esos ojos llenos de preguntas, esperando el tiempo de las respuestas.

Ella, de lo mas serena posible, se había dado cuenta de la insistencia de su superior, por lo que espero a que fuera apropiado para preguntarle el por que de tanto hostigamiento, si es que algo le molestaba, que lo dijera de una buena vez. Tal vez así podrían solucionarlo.

La tensión era percibible por parte de los demás en la cerrada oficina, pero no mencionaron nada, posiblemente era que el clima estaba sofocando la habitación, por lo que optaron por abrir las ventanas.

Ya era algo tarde cuando salieron de la oficina, pero no se dijeron nada, ella salio aun con la curiosidad de saber que era lo que le pasaba, pero prefirió irse a descansar, se enteraría después, aunque no podía evitar pensar si él había llevado su paraguas ya que estaba comenzando a lloviznar.

Él la observaba, era obvio que había olvidado su paraguas, al igual que el, sentía un frío en el rostro y las manos le temblaban, era algo difícil, pero era ahora o nunca. Se apresuro a ella, no sin antes invocar a dios en la frase que pronuncio en un susurro. ¿Desde cuando se encomendaba a un Dios? y en dado caso… ¿A cual?

Apenas había salido del edificio cuando sintió a alguien posicionándose detrás suyo, instintivamente volteo para ver de quien se trataba. Ante dicho acto Roy se sintió más inseguro, pero sólo siguió andando, con un semblante serio que realmente le preocupaba a la rubia. Se posiciono a la par de la teniente y caminaron juntos.

—Veo que olvido su paraguas coronel... —le dijo ella ya que no había razones para que no se hablaran, por algo debía comenzar para que la respuesta a su duda fluyera.

—Veo que usted también teniente...

—No pensé que llovería.

—Yo tampoco...

Efectivamente, al iniciar el día, no había indicio de que llovería, el sol fue oculto sin aviso por las espesas y grises nubes. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, ambos estaban a gusto con la compañía, pero la incertidumbre es contagiosa, tanto ella como él tenían algo que les incomodaba. El tenia algo que darle y posiblemente pedirle una confesión, ella, preguntar el porque de tanto acoso, porque de tantas miradas pesadas sobre ella. Por que la insistencia de observarla en cada movimiento, en cada instante. En cada vistazo que le dirigía para cerciorarse de que estaba trabajando, él estaba fijo en ella. Claro que disimulándolo sutilmente, pero… eso no era normal, no era algo ni correcto, ni propio del coronel.

Al fin, la duda cansa y el tiempo apremia, así que Roy se armo de valor y continúo, tenia algo importante que decir, que hacer.

—Sabe teniente... encontré algo que creo estaba entre sus posesiones y que se salio de su cartera...

La tensión iba en aumento, junto con la expresión de Riza, quien se encontraba más pálida y fría de lo que pudiera causarle el clima. Las gotas de agua que iban cayendo cambiaron en densidad y cantidad, la suave brisa que los acariciaba al principio, se estaba intensificando, lentamente, en algunos minutos, comenzaría una verdadera tormenta.

—Creí oírlo decir que no había abierto mi cartera... —Dijo en un tono que poco expresaba, ni enojo, ni aprensión ni reprensión, sólo seriedad, nada fuera de lo común.

—Y no lo hice, pero pudo haberse salido y lo encontré entre mis cosas, en mi bolsillo, para ser exacto. No es mío, así que seguramente es suyo.

Si, ciertamente que aun si no hubiera reconocido la caligrafía, hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que era de ella por el hecho de que su cartera estuvo en el mismo bolsillo, y los papeles fueron descubiertos al día siguiente de que la devolvió. La gabardina nunca fue pérdida de su vista, la había traído puesta todo ese día, por lo tanto, las probabilidades de que alguien la pusiera ahí eran menores esa fue la conclusión a la que llego después de haber pensado casi todo el día anterior en el asunto.

—Y donde esta... —contesto intentando no hacer notar su preocupación, aunque le faltaba sólo una cosa, una tarjeta de datos de Roy, el otro papel, había resuelto que lo había perdido en otro lado.

—Aquí... —Dijo mientras le mostraba la tarjeta.

Riza la tomo entre sus manos, tomo aire y vio el semblante de Roy, seguramente le interrogaría del ¿Por qué la tenia? así que decidió adelantársele. No era fácil decirle el porque, pero era algo que debía hacer, no podía ni quería permitirse los malos entendidos. Así que suspiro. Necesitaba valor, pero mas que eso, serenidad y poder de convencimiento para que creyera que era la única razón.

—¿Recuerda que me dio esta tarjeta el día del funeral de mi padre?

Asintió con la cabeza y respondió con un vergonzoso y poco sonoro, si. Impactado por la respuesta tan rápida, clara y precisa que no necesitaba mayor explicación… Pero como pasaba una de cada tres veces, ella le daba la explicación a la cual no podía cuestionar nuevamente.

—La guardo en memoria de ese día... para recordarme el día en que tuve que valerme por mi misma, ya que nadie más lo haría por mí. Para no flaquear. Para recordarme que su sueño, mi sueño, nuestra misión es lo único que tengo y es algo por lo que vale la pena seguir.

Dijo de una manera segura y valiente, omitiendo convenientemente "para recordarlo a usted". Por que además de eso, la guardaba porque él se la había dado, en ese momento creyó que quizás era el último vestigio de que alguna vez se conocieron. Era la promesa de que el estaría para ella por si algún día necesitaba volver a verlo. "Siéntase libre de visitarme en los cuarteles militares cuando quiera." fue lo que le dijo.

La rembumbancia con la que se quedo impregnado ese conjunto de palabras en la mente de Mustang lo hizo sentirse un poco miserable, "el día en que tuve que valerme por mi misma", ese ejemplo de valor nunca fue atesorado de la forma que debiera. Después de que ella le confío la investigación de su padre el desapareció de su vida, fue ella quien provoco el reencuentro siguiéndolo al ejercito. Así que lo de la carta cobraba un poco de sentido.

Ahora más que nuca desea despejar la duda, para saber si es cierto o si todo es producto de su vanidosa imaginación. Estaba exasperado, molesto. No le quedo más que fingir serenidad y comprensión.

—Entiendo... se me hizo algo extraño, dado que ni yo conservo documentos de ese tiempo. Disculpa por preguntar…

—No se preocupe. —Suspiro, respondió con un semblante más tranquilo. —Aunque después de todo soy su asistente, no le veo nada raro a que yo traiga información de usted conmigo.

Por un momento creyó que hablaría sobre la carta, algo fuera de lugar tomando en cuenta que la carta ya no le preocupaba. Pero la tensión no la abandonó por completo en ningún momento, desde la oficina se sentía sofocada y con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho. Ni el frío lograba sosegarlo. La lluvia había se calmado un poco, pero parecía que la tormenta pronto empezaría, no sólo meteorológicamente. Era lo que podría llamarse, el ojo del huracán.

— Aunque… ese no fue el único papel que encontré, Hawkeye... —Dijo mientras le extendía el otro papel...

—Esto es... —Riza se quedo petrificada, la tomo en sus manos, hubiera deseado fingir que no era suya, pero al momento no pudo. No pudo evitar la sorpresa al reconocerla.

Se encontraban cerca de un parque, a poco mas de la mitad del camino que daba a la casa de Roy. Muchos árboles, arbustos y plantas con flores. Un kiosco en el centro, románticas farolas encendidas, algunos juegos infantiles, varias bancas blanquecinas, verdes y algunas con figuras de mosaico que se encontraban alrededor de mesas con diseños similares, pasto y una pequeña fuente. Aun así siguieron caminando a paso normal, lo cruzaron por la mitad. Lucia extremadamente abandonado, tal vez por que la mayoría de la gente se encontraba en sus casas, refugiándose de la lluvia y el frío.

—También la encontré, no es mía, supongo que debe ser tuya.

—¿L... la... la leyó? — Algo en ese "no es mía" le estrujo el pecho. Tartamudeo un poco, algo no muy característico en ella. Estaba perdida, no sólo se ponía en evidencia, sino que al interrogarla daba cuenta de cuan serio era el problema.

—No… Precisamente ¿hay algo que debas decirme?

—¿La leyó? —pregunto un poco mas enérgica, pero cabizbaja, quizás no escucho.

—No, pero... —el pelinegro estaba tenso, lo hacia notar en su voz. —Es una carta... —comento intentando que le dijera para quien.

—Gracias por dármela... La guardo en una las bolsas de su abrigo.

—¿Para quien va dirigida...?

—Es algo que no le incumbe, menos si no la leyó... —Dijo la mujer algo fúrica, no precisamente con el, sino con ella, con la situación. Nunca pensó llegar a exponerse de esa manera tan irresponsable y absurda.

—Te equivocas, lo que pase contigo me importa… Y mucho, ¿Qué te sucede?

—!Ya no me interrogue! gracias por la compañía, coronel. —Dijo tratando de irse, sus ropas crujían por la humedad, eran incómodos los movimientos con las prendas empapadas, el frío le recorría el cuerpo.

Roy se apresuro a detenerla, la jalo violentamente del brazo ante la repentina idea que se había estado formulando en su mente. Estaba celoso. Realmente celoso. Ella intentaba zafarse, alejarlo, le hacia daño.

—¿A quien te refieres por "querido coronel..."? — la sacudió.

—Es algo que no le importa... —Respondió tratando de zafarse, pero la fuerza del hombre era superior a la suya.

—Suélteme, esto es inaceptable, podrían verlo y arrestarlo por conducta inapropiada, coronel. ¿Le gustaría una nota así en su historial?

—Me tiene sin cuidado, ¿Quién es tu "querido coronel"?, responde —añadió Mustang ante la renuencia de su subordinada.

—Si leyó la carta, entonces debería saberlo... —Respondió al fin intentando golpearlo, pero fue inútil, él se adelanto e inmovilizo a la mujer con sus brazos, ahora la tenia frente a frente con los brazos pegados a su cuerpo.

—No entiendes que no la leí... No pude hacerlo... —Lentamente la soltó, no sabia exactamente que estaba haciendo. El acto no era más que un arrebato de celos que podría costarle caro, no tanto por las sanciones, sino por que ella no era del tipo de personas que permitieran que se les atacara de esa manera.

—Entonces tome, léala y véalo por si mismo. —Dijo sacando el humedecido papel de su bolsillo y dándole la arrugada carta.

El la recibió, tomo un instante leerla, la rapidez con que la estudió fue impresionante, le urgía conocer quien era esa persona a quien iba dirigida. El semblante que puso su superior fue suficiente para informarle que ya había entendido todo.

—¿Quiere que la meta en un sobre y se la envíe por correo, señor?

No pudo decir nada mas ante la reacción de Hawkeye, agresiva y triste a la vez. Si para el fue difícil, entonces para ella... Nunca debió dejarse llevar. ¿En que clase de idiota se había convertido?

—¿Ve por que no podía decirlo? esto va contra las reglas, no es apropiado que yo me haya permitido tener esos sentimientos hacia usted... Haga lo que tenga que hacer... coronel. —Dijo agachando la mirada.

Ella se aparto, él no se movió, se quedo ahí, en la misma posición tratando de evaluar la situación con el rostro gacho de vergüenza. Había actuado como una bestia furiosa. Apretó los puños…

—Creo que sabrás... que después de esto, todo será diferente... —Hizo una pequeña pausa —Te pido por favor que cuando llegues a la oficina y todos estén presentes, actúes como siempre, que hagas como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido... imagina que así fue.. -Dijo con voz firme, casi fría ante la inesperada confesión de su asistente.

La cara de decepción de la mujer fue notoria, fue tan grande que aunque como reacción normal, se hubiera marchado y echado a llorar, se quedo ahí, de pie, frente a él, con la mirada gacha y el rostro cubierto de agua salada, que parecería efecto de la lluvia, sin embargo, al observarla bien, podrían darse cuenta de que se trataba de lagrimas amargas... Asintió con la cabeza de una forma lenta, sin la voluntad que la caracteriza.

El sintió el terrible efecto de sus palabras y agradeció que no hubiera salido huyendo, aun no terminaba con lo que tenia que decirle. La impresión había sido grande para los dos, pero él aun no había terminado de hablar.

—Si, coronel... —Cuando por fin sus labios dejaron salir un sonido, se dispuso a marcharse, cuando de nuevo la detuvo del brazo... ella sólo miro la mano que la retenía, no quería ver su rostro. Detuvo su andar.

—Sin embargo... cuando todos se hayan ido, ven a mi, déjame sentir algo de ese amor, ese amor que tanto necesito, abrázame, bésame y sacia mi sed, esa sed que tengo de ti, desde hace tanto que ya no lo recuerdo. Para mi fue difícil ocultarlo, disimular mis sentimientos, y me alegro que esa bendita carta haya llegado a mis manos. —El tono de su voz se volvió de triste y comprensiva, a una irreconociblemente quebrada.

El coraje asía si mismo era enorme, así como la impresión y felicidad de que era correspondido por esa persona. Quería abrazarla, apretarla contra si para asegurarse que no era un sueño maravilloso y cruel esto que estaba ocurriendo. Una serie de sentimientos se agolparon en su pecho provocando ese cambio en su voz, algo que ni el mismo creería de no ser por que se escuchaba el mismo.

Ella no respondía, estaba igual de estática que antes, no sabia que decir, ¿El estaba reconociendo sus sentimientos también? No tenia idea de lo que debía pensar, sólo que le dolia…

—A que se refiere exactamente...

—¿No quedo claro?

—Creo que no logro asimilar las cosas tan rápidamente... —Dijo intentando limpiar la fuente salada que brotaba de sus ojos acanelados. El la soltó del brazo y llevó la mano a su cabello con la cual lo alboroto.

—Maldición, fui muy brusco e idiota.

—Y yo muy tonta en permitir que esto se me saliera de las manos, coronel.

—No, el único tonto fui yo, al no saber sobrellevar la situación. Lo siento, los celos me llevaron a actuar así... ¿no te he lastimado? —pregunto al observar que se sujetaba el brazo que había jaloneado.

—Un poco, pero más me dolieron sus palabras.

—Lo siento, pero entonces... dime, ¿Estarías dispuesta a fingir que nada ocurre entre nosotros y llevar otra vida cuando nadie nos ve... o solo olvidar lo ocurrido?

—Olvidar es imposible, coronel.

—Entonces veré si puedo ayudarte a decidir

Dicho esto, la tomo del brazo, ahora dulcemente y la beso pillándola por sorpresa, cedió por fin al deseo de abrazarla. Ella se entrego por completo a la calida sensación del calor del coronel entre ese horrible frió y humedad en el que se encontraban, el manto oscuro de la noche ya había caído sobre ellos y la lluvia se había calmado un poco.

Fuera la que fuera la decisión de la joven teniente, el se encargaría de que esta fuera satisfactoria para ambos, ya no tenían nada mas que perder. Roy no podía creer que algo tan absurdo los había ayudado a esto, el destino en ocasiones maquila todo para que todo pase de una forma tan absurda que ni planeándola con precisión se puede asegurar el éxito de las cosas. Era una suerte que nadie los hubiera visto, nadie supo su secreto, pero ellos estaban dispuestos a seguir juntos, pasara lo que pasara, aun si tenían que ocultarse de las miradas de los demás, aun si solo pudieran quererse en las sombras.

Al retirarse de ahí, solo quedo en el piso, como vestigio de lo acontecido en ese lugar, la arrugada y mojada carta de la teniente a su coronel, un papel que era prueba del amor prohibido de dos militares que habían roto la ley de fraternización.

Ahí yacía entre el lodo, probablemente ya la tinta se había corrido.

**Fin.**

* * *

ok, ya llego el fin, este fic lo termine hace como mes y medio, pero hasta apenas pude subirlo, ahora, tendre mas tiempo de escribir y aver que pasa con mis fics...

por mientras, me despido y si alguien quiere hecerse un rinconcito en su tiempo, pues puede dejar un review, si quiere, jejeje.


End file.
